


Victoire's Dance

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Wedding, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: At Victoire's wedding, her little brother asks her for a dance and she can't refuse.





	Victoire's Dance

"Vic..." 

Victoire was forced away from her newly-wedded husband Teddy when her little brother came over and tugged on her dress.

"You want to dance Louis?" Victoire asked.

Louis yawned and nodded. She picked up her nine-year-old brother and spun him round in the middle of the dance floor. He giggled and mustered up the courage to say 'again.'

Victoire couldn't refuse the bright-eyed boy that happened to be her brother. Victoire found it immensely cute when the young boy had finished dancing with her, as he had walked over to Teddy and told him to treat her like a princess.

During that moment, Victoire couldn't be prouder of her little brother Louis.


End file.
